Through The Mirror Pool
by EatingStars
Summary: Alice could not believe that she was a princess. What a joke..
1. Prolouge

**Alice in Wonderland- Through the Mirror Pool**

**Prologue-**

**Wonderland was filled with fanfare and joyous laughter, for the wonderlands welcome the arrival of their new Her Royal Highness Alice Hearts of Wonderland. Queen Ingenia, dressed in splendid royal blue robes, carried the baby princess Alice in her right arm and waved happily to the Wonderlanders crowded at the sidewalks as the royal procession moved down Wonder Lane.**

**Just then, the Queen noticed a small boy looking longingly at the candyman who is woving a huge pink fluffy Candy Cloud for a fat lips-smacking boy. The Queen smiled inwardly and imagined a huge rainbow colored Candy Cloud in the small boy's hand. To her and the boy's delight, the cloud appeared with a red-striped stick in the boy's right hand. The Queen laughed merrily at the boy's wondrous expression.**

**The Queens, past and present, of Wonderland must and have possessed powerful imaginations. This is a very powerful weapon and also defines who is the best heiress to the Throne. Queen Ingenia had been trained personally by the Royal Mentor, Rubo Hatter, who very much resembles a rabbit with his elongated ears and whiskers. But, no. he is not a rabbit.**

**Meanwhile, Queen Ingenia's husband, King Phillipe was away on a royal inspection to the neighbouring province, The Darklands. King Phillipe was trying his best to rush home to Wonderland for his daughter's coronation.**

**The Darklands was dark and wet and perilous. It was made up of forests which goes deep in to the unchartered Darklands. Only once a month do the sun shines through the mist and fog of Darklands to light up the deep thick forests, ravines,cliffs and hidden hills and mountains.**

**Right now, however, the place was dark for King Phillipe and his aides. Frightfully uneasily dark.**

**" hey, him? are you sure?"**

**"yes. why?"**

**"the Queen's more valuable. She's the ruler. not him."**

**" He's still the King."**

**"he's useless."**

**"Rhanda wants the unexpected,doesnt she?"**

**"yes,yes.besides..he is easier."**

**"yes. Because he has no imagination."**

**Chuckles.**

**King Phillipe stopped his horse and drew out his silver Hearts sword.**

**"Who is it? Show yourself."**

**His aides followed suit, drawing out their swords with ruthless grace.**

**in a voice dripping with menace," Darklings, your majesty."**

**And countless of dark black shapes jumped out from the trees.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**heyy. i based this loosely on Through The Looking Glass too.. so please give me reviews to improve on my work. thanks! ((:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Alice scowled as her maidservant pulled back her luscious gold locks and tried to fit the tiara properly.**

**"Oh, Annette, do please hurry up." Alice grumbled, feeling stuffed in her black and gold chiffon dress her mother specially gave her to wear for her six year old birthday ball this evening. Annette tried to straighten the tiara on Alice's head while Alice closed her eyes impatiently.**

**Suddenly, the tiara disappeared and a bunch of white lilies replaced the tiara on Alice's head. "oh!" Annette cried in alarm.**

**Laughing gleefully, Alice opened bright blue eyes and gave Annette the slip, running out of the room. She ran into Heath, General Cerides' son. General Cerides was in charge of Wonderland's Card Soldiers.**

"**Heath! C'mon! Let's go play!" Alice gestured excitedly as she pulled the seven-year-old Heath into the royal garden.**

"**Heath, do you know anything about the Mirror Pool?"**

**Heath gave Alice a side-way look.**

"**I heard Father talking about it before… Why?"**

"**oh no, I heard Rubo Hatter talking about it. And…"**

"**I think the Mirror Pool appears anytime, anywhere. But when it does, rainbows would suddenly appear. Even if it's at night."**

"**Cool. Hatter said something about it an entrance to the other world…"**

**Alice trailed off thoughtfully.**

"**You're needed her in the future, Alice. Don't go running to some place where we might never find you." Heath said seriously.**

"**Right." Alice snorted. "it's not like Rhanda can take over."**

**Heath looked up, startled. "I…"**

**He broke off, pointing behind Alice.**

**Alice turned. Her father, King Phillipe, slowly descended the marble steps to the garden.**

"**Alice, your mother's waiting for you."**

"**Yes, father." Alice replied, disappointed. She looked up and once again noticed the scar across her father's right cheek.**

"**Alice, C'mon." Heath urged.**

**Alice tored her eyes away from her father and followed Heath.**

**King Phillipe gazed after the two children.**

_**Soon,soon.**_

**His bright blue eyes, which Alice inherited, glowed bright red.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

ok! That was the end of chapt one. I hope it's alright! Sorry if it's rather short. Please keep the reviews coming! ((: thanx.


End file.
